Luna Who?
Luna Who? is the 22nd episode of Season 11. Summary Luna Girl gets amnesia after being hit by a bolt of lightning on a stormy night, and Gekko comes to her aid, but Catboy and Owlette are a bit worried about having a nighttime villain, even one with amnesia, in HQ. Plot The episode begins with everyone leaving after school, but not before hearing their teachers warn them about a storm coming tonight. Hearing that, Greg suggests to his friends that they should go to the Fantasy Forest tonight to warn the magical animals about the storm coming. Connor and Amaya agreed and soon, the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later, that night, the PJ Masks headed to the Fantasy Forest in the Gecko Mobile, and as they entered, Gekko announces to the magical animals that the storm is coming, and instructs them to stay in their shelters until it passes by. Luckily, every animal listened and ran underground, under rocks, crawls into logs, and stayed inside the trees. The PJ Masks were relieved at the animals getting into their homes and just when the weather was getting more windy, they've decided to head back to HQ. Meanwhile, Luna Girl on her Luna Board and her moths were flying in the sky, and they looked like they were in a hurry to get back home before the storm came, but it already started raining, getting Luna Girl and her moths soaked. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared as Luna Girl and her moths split up to dodge it's zaps, but then, while she was watching where she was flying, Luna Girl got zapped by another lightning bolt and after getting hit, she was screaming while falling into the water of Dolphin Shores! In HQ the next night, Catboy and Owlette were checking in the PJ Picture Player to see if all the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest are safe like they hoped they would, while in Dolphin Shores, Gekko was busy cleaning up the mess the storm made. Just as he lifted a big piece of driftwood up, Gekko gasped when he saw what, or in fact who, was under it: Luna Girl and her broken down Luna Board! Worriedly, Gekko tossed the driftwood and knelt down to wake the nighttime villain up and ask her in an anxious tone of voice if she was okay, but she didn’t move an inch, so Gekko dragged her and set her down to a tree, then after brushing her bangs from her eyes, he tried to wake her up again. This time, Luna Girl seems to be moving and she let out a cough. As her eyes slowly opened, Luna Girl woke up and blinked groggily and replies in a weak tone that she was fine, but she couldn't remember where she was or what happened. Then, she gave Gekko a puzzled look and asked him who was he as Gekko says that he's Gekko and asked Luna Girl if she remembers anything at all. However, with her head shaking slightly, Luna Girl says that she doesn't and she asks who is Luna Girl. Gekko then realized that she must've gotten amnesia from being hit by a lightning bolt from the storm last night, just as he decides that since Luna Girl doesn't remember who she is or what happened, she maybe no longer a villain and might be more of a friend than a villain. Gekko smiles and helps Luna Girl up as she thanked him, then suddenly, the sound of roaring thunder scared her and she brought her body to Gekko's, shaking fearfully just as rain starts pouring down again like last night, but this time, it was coming down lightly and gently. Seeing how scared she was, Gekko comforts Luna Girl with a hug and tells her gently to not be afraid and that he's got her, making her blush and smile a bit. After she calmed down, Gekko ran his hand over her wet and sparkly silver hair, and then, heard her snore softly, meaning that she was sleepy from her amnesia. Seeing Luna Girl in this condition, Gekko decides to take her to HQ to take care of her as he princess carried her, took her Luna Board, and went back to the park. Just before he went in, Gekko looked down at the sleeping villain in his arms and smiles while slightly blushing. He had to admit, Luna Girl looked pretty cute when she was asleep. She looked kinda like Snow White after eating a poisoned apple or Sleeping Beauty after pricking her finger on a needle on a spinning wheel. Gekko just couldn’t help himself when he looked at Luna Girl’s sleeping body and brought his face closer to hers. She just looked so cute and beautiful even with her eyes closed, he could just... just... But wait! What was he thinking? Luna Girl’s a villain, not a princess! Sure she was a bit cute and maybe pretty, but she wasn’t that cute. But still... Gekko couldn’t help seeing how cute and beautiful Luna Girl looked sleeping in his arms. Then annoyed with himself, Gekko shook his head and scolds at himself in his mind to stop thinking about it, and start focusing on what matters in his own hands as he went inside HQ with her still in his arms. But what Gekko didn't realize was that he was being watched by Luna Girl's moths, and after seeing what they just saw, the moths glared and flew off. In Gekko’s HQ room, Luna Girl was resting on a couch while Gekko was cooking her food, until she woke up to find that her head was wrapped in bandages because she was badly hurt, she had on some warm clothes, and her Luna Board and her Luna Magnet were put on the other side and they looked repaired from their damage, and so was her black villain suit which was on a hanger and almost dry, along with her black boots. She could smell the scent of rice being fried, an egg omelette being cooked, soup being boiled, and a cake being baked in the oven, and she could also hear the sound of a tea kettle boiling and Gekko humming a happy tune, then the sound of two other voices that belonged to Catboy and Owlette. In the kitchen, Catboy and Owlette were concerned while watching Gekko do the cooking as Catboy asked him if he was sure about bringing a nighttime villain into HQ, and Owlette was worried that Luna Girl might cause trouble if she’s here. Turning to them, Gekko smiles assuringly and tells his friends that Luna Girl has amnesia so she won’t be any trouble. Owlette smirks and asked Gekko is he’s sure that he’s not doing this because he likes Luna Girl, making him stop cooking and start blushing. Irritated by Owlette’s question and his friends’ snickering, Gekko replies that he does not like like Luna Girl, and even if he did, it has nothing to do with him wanting to help her. He explains that he just couldn’t leave Luna Girl all alone, cold and wet, on Dolphin Shores like an old dirty blanket and he had to do something. Plus, he’s trying to make her feel comfy as he continues cooking until it was ready and he puts the food in plates, fills a bowl with soup, fills a cup with hot water and adds some berries to make some tea, and ices up a swiss roll cake before decorating it with strawberries, then he sets everything down on a tray before leaving the kitchen and taking the food to Luna Girl. Glancing at each other, Catboy and Owlette decide that Gekko might be right, but they were still a bit worried. Later, Luna Girl was staring curiously around the room she was in and wonders what the place was, then Gekko comes back with a foldable table and a tray with a plate of fried rice and a Japanese egg omelette, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a dessert plate with a strawberry swiss roll cake, and a cup of warm berry tea on top of it. He was relieved to see that Luna Girl was awake now as he unfolds the table and sets the tray down on it for her to eat her meal, but as Luna Girl reached for a spoon, she felt her arm hurt more whenever she moved it. So Gekko decides to help her eat by feeding her as he scooped up some rice, blew on it to cool it down, and brought the spoonful to Luna Girl’s open mouth. After chewing and swallowing the fried rice, Luna Girl’s cheeks flushed and she let out a small gasp as she found the food very delicious. While Gekko was enjoying feeding Luna Girl, Catboy and Owlette peeked out from the kitchen and they were happy to see that their friend was helping someone, even if that someone is a nighttime villain who has amnesia. After Gekko was done feeding Luna Girl the rice and the omelette, he gives her the strawberry swiss roll cake and like what he did with the rice and omelette, he fed the cake to her as she chewed and swallowed the cake piece. Her heart and stomach fluttered with excitement when she tasted the cake. But just as Gekko was about to feed Luna Girl another piece, she let out a sneeze, began shivering, and felt a bit warm as her face turned burning red. Seeing her face like that, Gekko tells Luna Girl to hold still as he presses his forehead against hers, and he could feel that Luna Girl has a fever for staying in the water and under the rain for too long last night. So to cure her fever, Gekko gives the cup of tea to her and Luna Girl sips in the drink, then she ate the bowl of soup, which made her feel better. She smiled and thanked Gekko, who blushed and replied that she’s welcome just as she asked for more of that strawberry Swiss cake and Gekko resumes feeding it to her. Catboy and Owlette were starting to think that maybe having a nighttime villain with amnesia in HQ isn’t so bad after all as they watched Gekko tuck Luna Girl in after she was done eating and felt tired. Meanwhile, outside of the PJ Masks Headquarters, the moths brought Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions with them to tell them that they saw Gekko taking Luna Girl inside, and they think that the PJ Masks might’ve kidnapped her. They then team up to save her and get her out of the PJ Masks’ HQ. Back inside Gekko's HQ room, after she was fully rested and her clothes were fully dry, Gekko was teaching Luna Girl how to ride her Luna Board and use her Luna Magnet since she couldn't remember how to use them. He was seeing this very fun as he saw that Luna Girl was getting the hang of it like she used to. Suddenly, the screen of Gekko’s big computer turns on and the alarm sounded as the screen showed Romeo, Night Ninja, the moths, Robot, and the Ninjalinos in the park! What were they up to? There was only one way to find out, as Gekko left Luna Girl to join his friends to stop whatever the nighttime villain boys were doing. Luna Girl was then curious, so she decided to follow Gekko. Outside of HQ, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko were confronting Romeo, Night Ninja, the moths, the Ninjalinos, and Robot as Catboy asked what they were doing and Night Ninja tells them that they have come for Luna Girl after the moths told him and his friends that they kidnapped her! Hearing that and giving the villains a confused look, Gekko explains that he didn’t kidnap Luna Girl, he was helping her because she had amnesia from being hit by a lightning bolt. But while the heroes, villains, and the henchmen were talking, arguing, and shouting, Luna Girl was hiding behind a tree, listening to the snappy conversation. Although, she couldn’t understand what was going on as Romeo commands the PJ Masks to let Luna Girl out of their HQ right now. But Gekko reminds Romeo that Luna Girl is still recovering and that she can’t come out until she’s all better. Finally hearing enough, Night Ninja orders his Ninjalinos to throw sticky splats at the PJ Masks. The Ninjalinos readied their sticky splats and they were about to throw them, but suddenly, Luna Girl pops out of nowhere and protected the PJ Masks by shouting at the Ninjalinos to stop. Shocked, Romeo asked Luna Girl what she was doing but Luna Girl didn’t remember the nighttime villians being her friends, lucky for the PJ Masks, and she demands them to leave them alone. However, the villains didn’t listen as the Ninjalinos readied their sticky splats and they threw them at the PJ Masks and Luna Girl, who all dodged the sticky splats and Gekko pushed Luna Girl out of the way, just when she hit her back of her head on the ground, and she remembered some things while looking at Gekko who saved her life. After getting up, Gekko helped Luna Girl get behind the bushes for safety while he, Catboy, and Owlette handled Romeo, Night Ninja, the Ninjalinos, Robot, and the moths. She watched the battle go on and got more new memories. Then, seeing the PJ Masks get defeated, Luna Girl gasped and asked herself what she was going to do since Gekko helped her, as she started remembering her new memories of him helping her at Dolphin Shores, lying her on the couch of his HQ room, feeding her food, curing her fever, and teaching her how to use her Luna Board and Luna Magnet. Seeing Gekko and the other two PJ Masks lying on the ground, Romeo and Robot were about to finish them off when Luna Girl, who now recovered, stopped them and then used her Luna Magnet to shoot a Luna Beam at Romeo, Night Ninja, the Ninjalinos, and Robot while her moths joined her and asked her if she was okay. Smiling at her moths, Luna Girl replies that she’s fine but turns to glare at her friends for hurting the PJ Masks after they have helped her. Night Ninja demands Luna Girl to release him, Romeo, the Ninjalinos, and Robot right now, but Luna Girl says that she’ll do that if they stop trying to hurt the PJ Masks. Finally, Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions gave up and say that they will as Luna Girl finally releases her Luna Beam and they fell to the ground. After they were free, the nighttime villains make their leave and Luna Girl followed, but then stops and turns to smile at Gekko and say thanks to him. After the villains left, Catboy and Owlette said to Gekko that he did a great job taking care of Luna Girl and helping her regain her memories. Then they all shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! The next night, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko cleaned up the foldable table and washed the dishes. Then, after that, Gekko takes the plate of the half-finished strawberry swiss roll cake outside HQ and left it under a tree to leave for Luna Girl, to thank her for helping him and his friends. Wherever she was, Gekko was sure she’ll enjoy it. After he went back inside HQ, Luna Girl and her moths appeared behind the tree and as they saw the cake, Luna Girl picks it up, smiled down at it, then she and her moths make their leave to enjoy the cake somewhere, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: Believed that the PJ Masks kidnapped Luna Girl so they decided to rescue her Characters * Luna Girl * Moths * Greg/Gekko * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Romeo * Night Ninja * Ninjalinos * Robot Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To se the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Complete episodes Category:Precure Category:Doki! Doki! Precure Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Couple images Category:Hugging images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons